Most nematodes live in soil, while some parasitize in plants. They are transmitted by soil or seeds. They can destroy the root system of plants, invade into their aboveground organs, and indirectly spread diseases caused by other microorganisms, thus affecting the growth of crops, and leading to great economic losses in agriculture. The existing nematocides in the world permeate through the epicuticle of nematodes.
Among them only a dozen of nematocides are effective. However, their use is influenced as they have high toxicity to humans and animals and some of them are harmful to crops. Therefore, a novel, efficient and environment-friendly nematocide is urgent to be developed.